ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Generation Z
18 year old Ben and Gwen and 19 year old Kevin are still fighting villains.They also get help from previous allies such as Max,Tetrax,Alan,Cooper,and the Plumber's Helpers.They met several new enemies such as Medusa and Spellcaster. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1:Return to The Forge of Creation-Executioner challenged the heroes to stop his plan of absorbing the powers of a baby Celestialsapien at the Forge of Creation. Episode 2:Knights Reunited-The Forever Knights leaders united to defeat Ben,Gwen,and Kevin. Episode 3:Animo's with his Pets-Animo is back with his new mutants. Episode 4:Argit's with Somebody-Argit and Vulkanus with his minions attacked the heroes. Episode 5:The Whole Story-The Forever Knights kidnapped Julie and Ship so the three must save them. Episodes 6:Rise of Charmcaster and Hex-Charmcaster and Hex returns to make payback time to the heroes. Episode 7:Darkstar's Sinister Plan-Darkstar returns to absorb Gwen once again so Ben and Kevin must save her. Episode 8:Computer Games-Will Harangue and his assistant planned to put down the heroes. Episode 9:The Villains United-Zombozo,Vulkanus,and Charmcaster teamed up with each other once again to have another chance to put down the heroes. Episode 10:The Revenge of JT and Cash-JT and Cash found Techadon Gauntlets again and lost control,which made them attack the heroes. Episode 11:Clash of the Prypiatosians-P'andor asked help to the heroes because Aggregor took over Prypiatosia,the homeplanet of his alien species. Episode 12:The Trigonmatrix-Aggregor returned to Earth to get the Trigonmatrix. Episode 13:Argit's Attack-Argit attacked the heroes with Alien Prisoners and Techadon Robots on his side. Episode 14:Hacked:Part 1-A glitch in the Trigonmatrix caused Ben to be stucked in Lodestar form,and the only way to fix that glitch is to defeat the Highbreed Commander once. Episode 15:Hacked:Part 2-The glitch in the Trigonmatrix is fixed. Episode 16:Couples Retreat-Serpent and Medusa teamed up to defeat the heroes. Season 2 Episode 17:Vendetta-Sunder,Morgg,Trumbipulor,Kolar,and Crystallius attacked the heroes with their minions on their side. Episode 18:Cast Away-Ben and Kevin saved Gwen from Hex and Spellcaster. Episode 19:The Great Black Hole-The heroes fought Vilgax and ran away from the black hole he created. Episode 20:Dark Void-Dr. Animo returned to defeat the heroes with Null Void creatures on his side. Episode 21:Albedo and the Swarm-Albedo and Victor Validus teamed up with Swarm Monsters and Victor's Clones on their side.Elena teamed up with the heroes to thwart their evil plans. Episode 22:Criminal Connections-All villains who had criminal connections with Kevin planned revenge against him,but Ben,Gwen,and Elena saved him from the them. Episode 23:The Nemesis-The four heroes teamed up with Super-Slayer,who is a henchman of Overlord. Episode 24:Deadly Trio-Three deadly villains attacked the Plumbers' Helpers then they kidnapped them and held them captive on Earth,but the four heroes defeated them. Episode 25:Saint George and The Dragon-The Trigonmatrix teleported the four heroes in the book,"Saint George and The Dragon",and the only way to get out is to help Sir George defeat Diagon,who is in Dragon form. Episode 26:No Happy Halloween For You-Serpent,Medusa,Dr. Viktor,Yenaldooshi,Mummy,Zs'Skayr,Zombilicus,Death,and Draculius made a "sad halloween" in Bellwood but the four heroes made halloween happy again then another good news is Ben gets new DNA samples:Benvampire,Benzombie,and Benreaper. Category:Series